The Multi Target Assassination
|location = Limited Service filling station, Little Seoul |target = Four unnamed jurors |fail = Wasted Busted Target escapes Time runs out |reward = $7,000 |protagonists = Franklin Clinton |unlocks = The Vice Assassination |unlockedby = The Hotel Assassination}} The Multi Target Assassination is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V, given to protagonist Franklin Clinton by Lester Crest. Overview Franklin arrives at a Limited Service gas station in Little Seoul to discover a nearby payphone ringing. He answers; Lester is on the line. Lester tells Franklin that Redwood Cigarettes has bribed four corrupt jurors to rig an emphysema-related class action lawsuit against the company. Lester wants Franklin to kill the four jurors to help the emphysema victims and so that Lester can make a lot of money. Lester recommends that Franklin pick up a sniper rifle, then hangs up. Almost immediately, he texts Franklin with the location of the first of the four jurors. Franklin must hurry, as the trial concludes the next day; he has nine minutes in real time to kill all four. Once the fourth juror is dead, Franklin calls Lester and informs him the mission is complete. Mission Objectives *Take down the juror in the bodybuilder in Vespucci Beach. *Take down the juror in a sailboat in Pacific Bluffs. *Take down the juror in a platform in the Eclipse Medical Tower in West Vinewood. *Take down the juror in a Bati 801 in Vinewood Hills. Gold Medal Objectives *Speedy Killer - Kill all targets as quickly as possible. **Use any sniper rifile, a fast vehicle, and a homing launcher. *#Bodybuilder- Use a car and pull up to the gym (shoot at the target using Franklin's ability then quickly drive off up the beach not the road). *#Yacht- Follow the beach and when the player can get as close as possible to the boat and use a sniper rifle. Alternatively, use a Homing Launcher, fire and forget, then head to the next target. *#Window Cleaning Platform- Drive below the platform, get out, snipe the target, and drive off. *#Biker- Use the vehicle to dismount the biker and shoot him if needed and quickly leave the area. This will also prevent a wanted level, because shooting him may attract one. Aftermath Public Liberty Online Newspaper "A class action lawsuit against Redwood Cigarettes has been thrown into turmoil after the shocking news that four members of the jury have been murdered in Los Santos, and the even more shocking news that, according to an anonymous tip-off, they'd all been paid large sums of money to throw the case in Redwood's favor. So what does this mean? We're still not sure whether to be angry or delighted at this news, but we're no strangers to confusion and conflicted emotions at PLO and, if the events of the past 24 hours result in a new jury and a fair trial, for now we're leaning towards the latter." Weazel News (Radio) "Four jurors in the Redwood Cigarettes class action lawsuit have been murdered. In a shocking turn of events for the Redwood Cigarettes class action lawsuit, four members of the jury have been murdered in Los Santos. All within hours of each other, causing turmoil on the stock market. The news has already seemed a bump in the Debonaire cigarettes share price. Anti-smoking advocates say they will press on." Lifeinvader Posts *Denise Clinton - "Does this new crib mean you've moved out or you haven't moved out? How many homes do you need before you put some food in the fridge?" *Dana Ellis - "Is it true you stylin it with a crib in vinewood hills these days coz i mustve missed my invitation to the party :-)" Tips *Doing this mission at night can be difficult due to visibility issues (plus, as noted below, one of the jurors may not spawn in the evening). *Juror 1 is a body builder at the Muscle Sands Gym. He can be killed directly using any weapon on foot, in a drive by using Franklin's ability or by engaging in a fist fight with him. A sniper rifle is advised to use as well, instead of going directly to the juror, go a block away from him in the street corner and snipe him from there. This way you will save a bit more time. *Juror 2 is on a sailboat in the Pacific Ocean. The juror is a man and is accompanied by a female companion. In order to complete the mission in time, the player must snipe the juror and the female at the same time (to not attract police attention) from the shore. You may also use a jetski nearby and go kill him directly in a drive by or by blowing up his boat using Sticky bombs, that wastes some time though, since you need to complete within time limit. Homing Launcher would be the best choice, as its fire-and-forget tracking features, the long range and damage allows Franklin to move on faster. *Juror 3 is located several floors up on the side of the Eclipse Medical Tower. The player must use a sniper rifle to shoot him down from the streets. There are two ways the sniper rifle can be used here, either snipe the juror himself or shoot the window elevator cables and he will fall to his death. If you want to use lower range weapons to kill him, climb the crane nearby to kill him from the top, and to get down the crane quickly and instead of using the ladders, use a parachute. Attention: The Juror being a window washer will not spawn during the night so make sure to play the mission during daylight (though he will spawn around dawn). An RPG may also be used for this, but at a greater risk of a wanted level. *Juror 4 can be killed in a wide variety of ways, including a drive-by or via simply running over the juror with a car. An alternative method to kill him is to arrive from the opposite side of street and use a sniper riffle close to two pedestrians with Faggios (since getting more closer will trigger a chase) to kill him. He can also be lured to a car block with sticky bombs planted the player can set up. Killing this last juror generally will spark a wanted level (unless he's shot from a distance), but the clock stops ticking down so this has no impact on the mission. Heading overland into the hills (which is easier on a bike) is an efficient way to lose the cops. *All the jurors can be eliminated quickly using a Buzzard. Make sure to use missiles and have Franklin's flight skill upgraded via Flight School to make things easier. This also makes the wanted level at the end a non-issue so long as the police are not attacked. Stock Tip *Pre-mission preparation: **This is the first assassination mission which does not have to be completed to advance the game. For maximum profit, delay starting this and subsequent assassination jobs until after the completion of the main storyline, when you will have the proceeds of The Big Score to invest. **Make sure it's Monday, if not, keep sleeping with any of the protagonists numerous times to advance the time to Monday. (Trevor can sleep for 12 hours) **Invest all the money of all three protagonists in Debonaire stocks on the LCN site. *Post-mission: **Wait a couple of in-game hours before selling the stocks so they can reach their maximum value. Just keep sleeping. **The maximum percentage of return here is about 50 to 60%, after reaching this value it will start to drop. Switch to all three protagonists and sell all their stocks. **Now, invest all the money of the three protagonists in Redwood Cigarettes stocks. **Wait for 48-96 hours in game so the stocks can reach their maximum value, the fastest way to advance time is sleeping with Trevor. **The maximum percentage of return here is about 300%, after reaching this value it will start to drop. Switch to all three protagonists and sell all their stocks. Note: Save the game in a different slot before doing this mission so you can retry in case anything goes wrong. Gallery TheMultiTargetAssassination-GTAV-Gold.png|Gold Medal Objectives. Video Walkthroughs File:GTA_5_-_Mission_34_-_The_Multi_Target_Assassination_100%25_Gold_Medal_Walkthrough|The Multi Target Assassination Mission Walkthrough File:GTA_5_-_Mission_34_-_The_Multi_Target_Assassination_First_Person_Gold_Medal_Guide_-_PS4|First Person Walkthrough File:GTA_5_PC_-_Mission_34_-_The_Multi_Target_Assassination_Gold_Medal_Guide_-_1080p_60fps|PC 60FPS Walkthrough Trivia *This mission is similar to Autocide in GTA Vice City, where the player receives the mission via a payphone and needs to eliminate multiple targets within a time limit of 9 minutes. Certain targets from Autocide are also similar to this mission: **One is on a boat in the middle of the sea. **One is on a high platform doing cleaning. **One is on a motorbike. *Franklin receiving this assassination mission and the next ones through a pay phone is similar to assassination missions in GTA Vice City and GTA IV, in which the player received the missions in the same way. Navigation de:Mord mit vielen Zielen es:El asesinato múltiple pl:Multibójstwo Multi Target Assassination, The Multi Target Assassination, The Multi Target Assassination, The